


Is Blue Your Favorite Color?

by ClagJanetSMK



Series: A Pandemic Alphabet [2]
Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: 2020 Lockdown Stories, B is for Blue, Blue Boxers, F/M, Laundry day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClagJanetSMK/pseuds/ClagJanetSMK
Summary: A microscopically short ficlet with an alternate explanation for an incident in "Suitable for Framing" (S4)
Relationships: Amanda King/Lee Stetson
Series: A Pandemic Alphabet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Is Blue Your Favorite Color?

I was challenged a long time ago to write a non-smutty explanation for a specific incident. Innuendo? Yes, Smut? Nope!

* * *

"Oh no, not another sock."

"Nope" Amanda reached into the laundry and pulled out a pair of blue boxers. "I'd recognize them anywhere."

Lee's head dropped with a groan as she started to giggle. He looked up to deliver some kind of retort but stopped dead, his eyes zeroing in on the underwear.

"Um, Amanda?" he said. "Are you sure you recognize them?"

"Well, of course I do!" she said, heatedly.

Lee just grinned and gestured at the waistband. "Well, then you and I need to have a talk."

Amanda twisted the boxers in his hand to see what he was pointing at. "Oh my gosh!" she wailed, dropping them to the floor as if they were on fire. "MOTHER!"

Lee began to laugh and pulled her into a hug. The boxers tangled in their feet, but the inscription on the old laundry tag was still clearly visible: "C. Weller".


End file.
